


On Escapologist's Skin

by the_turquoise_ouzel



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_turquoise_ouzel/pseuds/the_turquoise_ouzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Представьте мир, в котором произнесённые вами слова появляются на вашей коже. Были ли бы вы более осторожны с тем, что говорите?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Escapologist's Skin

~*~

Представьте мир, в котором произнесённые вами слова появляются на вашей коже. Были ли бы вы более осторожны с тем, что говорите?

~*~

Я никогда не любил понедельники. Для этого было несколько причин:

В этот день папа шёл на работу после слишком коротких выходных, проклиная «чёртовы понедельники» и «идиота шефа» и тут же опуская доллар в банку за ругательство. Он делал самый огромный вклад в эту банку, которую мама берегла для отпуска;

В этот день мама ездила в больницу к своей маме, бабушке Кларисе. Каждое утро, когда мама только ехала туда, она всегда улыбалась, но по возвращению домой улыбка с маминого лица часто стиралась, словно кто-то проводил ластиком по исчерченной простым карандашом бумаге. И я слышал, как она сквозь слёзы шептала папе, что ей больно каждый раз вести себя, словно незнакомка, что ей больно видеть её такой;

В этот день меня и моего брата Этьена отвозила в школу не мама, а наша няня Гретта, которая за рулём обычно напевала: “O, du lieber Augustin, Augustin, Augustin, o, du lieber Augustin, alles ist hin”, изображая (ужасный) немецкий акцент. Её волосы, заплетённые в тугой пучок, забавно качались из стороны в сторону, и в обычные понедельники наблюдать за ними было нашим единственным развлечением.

Но сегодняшний понедельник был особенным, то есть не таким, как обычно. В сегодняшний понедельник Этьену исполнилось девять (он был на два года старше меня), поэтому папа взял отгул. И утром мы вчетвером (мама, папа, Этьен и я) сидели за столом и строили сладкий замок. Это как настоящий замок, только маленький и из сладостей, похожий на пряничный домик, только намного круче (замок всё-таки). Вместо каменных блоков мы использовали кусочки оладьев и вафель, вместо бетона — взбитые сливки и арахисовое масло. А когда крепость тянулась ввысь, мы все вместе нарисовали шоколадом, карамелью и вишнёвым сиропом окна и двери, после чего посыпали всё это шоколадной крошкой и ягодами, слишком ленивые и объевшиеся для того, чтобы убирать после себя на кухне.

В этот понедельник мы сели в большой автомобиль моего папы (который я называл Бетмобилем и которым мы с папой очень гордились) и поехали к бабушке. Пока мы сидели на заднем сидении, мама и папа о чём-то шептались впереди. Я слышал только песню, играющую по радио, как пиликал тетрис Этьена, который ему подарили сегодня, и шум проезжающих мимо машин. Поэтому мне пришлось наклониться немного вперёд так, что я видел воротник маминой блузки, за которым на бледной коже буква за буквой выводились слова. Они появлялись на маминой шее только в том случае, когда она волновалась, или огорчалась, или была зла. Я не знал, что именно беспокоило её в тот момент. Почерк был размашистый и, кажется, неуверенный, будто рука писавшего дрожала. «Если она не узнает мальчиков, не вспомнит, кто они» тянулось куда-то к маминому уху, но из-за прядей светлых волос, беспорядочно разбросанных на её шее, я не видел окончания фразы. Но когда мама всхлипнула, я понял, что дальше было что-то плохое.

Поймав мой взгляд в зеркале заднего вида, мама быстро стёрла рукавом слёзы и улыбнулась мне. Я любил мамину улыбку, она делала этот мир лучше. 

Я был в больнице не впервые. Точнее, именно в этой больнице я был не впервые. Однажды я был в другой больнице, около полугода назад, когда упал с качелей и сильно ударился головой. Было много крови и мне крупно повезло, что с моих коленок во время падения счесались плохие слова, которыми я называл одну девочку в парке, иначе тогда бы мне влетело.

Единственное, что я мог сказать о больницах: они мне не нравились. Кому понравится место, где нужно вести себя тихо и где нельзя играть, место, где воздух пропитан запахом лекарств, где отвратительно кормят, где приходится ждать и где людям плохо? Мама сказала, что здесь им становится лучше. Но когда я смотрел на всех этих бабушек и дедушек, женщин и мужчин, я так не думал. Они, казалось, выглядели довольно здоровыми, не чихали и у них из носа не лились сопли, но что-то было не так.

Я видел свою бабушку всего трижды. Наверное, я просто не помню других раз, потому что тогда я был слишком маленьким, но Этьен, кажется, помнил. Во время нашей первой встречи бабушка обняла меня так крепко, что я почувствовал, как хрустят мои кости. Так обнимают только когда скучают по ком-то. Я так никого не обнимал, потому что мама, папа, Тьен и Гретта никогда надолго не оставляли меня. Во второй раз мы вошли в палату бабушки, но не успели даже поздороваться, как папа увёл нас оттуда, оставив маму наедине с бабушкой. Мама вышла из бабушкиной палаты немного грустной, но она улыбнулась нам, всегда улыбалась. Как-то папа сказал, что улыбка — важная часть силы, смелости и любви. Моя мама была такой, и я ею гордился. В третий раз бабушка много улыбалась (она улыбалась почти так же светло, как и мама) и помогала мне и Тьену разрисовать машинки в моей раскраске. Было здорово. Я помню, как на моём запястье появились жёлтые слова: «Бабушка, ты клёвая», но эти слова выцвели уже к вечеру, потому что они не значили для меня слишком много. У бабушки на щеке, там, где я и Этьен поцеловали её при прощании, светло-розовым горело: «Мои мальчики». 

Первое, что я заметил, войдя в палату бабушки, что слова на бабушкиной щеке всё ещё не исчезли. Внезапно мне так сильно захотелось обнять её, что я сорвался с места и крепко обхватил бабушку Кларис за шею своими руками. 

Бабушка назвала меня мальчиком, но только не «моим мальчиком», как в последний раз, а просто мальчиком. Она попросила отпустить её. И попросила моих маму и папу, «родителей мальчика», лучше следить за мной. Слова появлялись на её коже и тут же исчезали, словно они совсем ничего не значили. Наверное, в тот момент они ничего и не значили.

Папа поднял меня на руки и понёс из комнаты. Я не знаю, почему начал плакать, я был взрослым и даже не ударился, но у меня болело что-то в груди. Мама говорила, что любит бабушку, что она её дочь, а мы — её внуки, но бабушка, кажется, даже не хотела слушать. Сквозь пелену слёз, я видел на второй щеке бабушки красивые ровные буквы белого цвета: «je t’aime, ma petite fille». 

В тот момент я подумал, что никогда никому не скажу, что люблю его. Потому что всё моё тело горело так, словно оно было изранено вдоль и поперёк, а после его окунули в йод. Как мои разбитые на качелях колени. Так оно жгло, каждую клеточку. Зачем говорить, что любишь кого-то, чтобы потом не любить? Ведь человек, которому ты говоришь такие значимые слова, и который всё ещё любит тебя, будет страдать. Как моя мама. И я подумал тогда, что если улыбка это сила, то слёзы — слабость. Я не хотел делать никому так же больно. 

Я спросил у папы про слёзы. Он сказал, что без плохого мы не можем ценить чего-то по-настоящему хорошего. Я не был согласен с ним. Лучше бы плохого не было. А потом я спросил, чем болеет бабушка. Моя другая бабушка, бабушка Эшли часто смотрела сериалы и почти в каждом из них главные герои болели амнезией. Я спросил, амнезия ли это? Папа сказал, что это болезнь Альцгеймера. Я повторил это слово шёпотом, спутав некоторые буквы местами, и почувствовал холод, почувствовал, как оно тут же пронеслось серой надписью на груди.

«Альцмейгера». 

Это слово было похоже на монстра. На чудовище, которое сотворил доктор Франкенштейн, с пришитыми конечностями и шурупами в голове. В моей голове оно было чем-то мёртвым и живым одновременно. Тогда я понял что с теми людьми, бабушками и дедушками, мужчинами и женщинами, было не так.

Дорога назад была очень тихой. Не играло радио, не пиликал тетрис Тьена, только шумели машины. Мама сидела на заднем сидении, и мы её крепко обнимали, пока папа обеспокоенно поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида. Потом мама легла спать, папа остался с ней, а мы с Тьеном пошли на детскую площадку под присмотром Гретты. 

У меня было плохое настроение, и Тьен любым возможным способом пытался развеселить меня, но всё о чём я думал, насколько ужасны слова «Я люблю тебя». Этьен бросил:

— Ну, и оставайся один!

И слова тут же быстро появились и так же быстро исчезли на его руке.

А я и остался один. То есть с Греттой. Что было сравнимо с окончанием «Могучих рейнджеров», настолько это было ужасно. Поэтому я сказал ей, что пойду на качели к Блейну. Блейн как всегда много разговаривал, слова появлялись и исчезали на его лице со скоростью света, и в тот момент было довольно хорошо ничего не говорить в ответ. Просто слушать и наблюдать за кривым почерком на щеках, носу и подбородке Блейна, и видеть его весёлую улыбку. 

Но потом подошёл мальчик, которого я никогда не видел. Я думал, что он направлялся к Блейну, но он стал на одинаковом расстоянии от нас обоих и вежливо представился:

— Курт Хаммел.

Слова медленно пробежали по его ладони, которую он протянул сначала Блейну, а после — мне. И когда я пожимал ладонь Курта Хаммела, думал, что только взрослые представляются полным именем. Видимо Курт был взрослым.

Блейн сказал:

— А я Блейн. Приятно познакомиться!

А я сказал:

— Себастиан Смайт.

Ведь я тоже был взрослым. 

Курт улыбнулся. Он предложил нам пойти поиграть с ним и с девочками в чаепитие. Я сразу же ответил, что чаепития не для мальчиков, и тут же перестал думать о том, что он взрослый. Какая чепуха! Играть в чаепитие с девочками! Но Блейн почему-то согласился. И когда Блейн согласился, Курт улыбнулся ещё шире, он быстро-быстро поцеловал Блейна в щёку и сказал, что уже любит его, а затем потянул за руку к маленькому столику, где их ожидали девочки.

Слова на лице Блейна не появлялись ещё минут десять. Раньше я не думал, что такое вообще возможно. И во мне внезапно стало играть так много чувств, будто я был фруктовым коктейлем, который хорошенько встряхнули. Вот только фрукты были испорчены и пить такой коктейль нельзя было. Я злился на Блейна, потому что тот ответил «да», во мне боролось желание присоединиться к ним, чтобы так же смеяться, и остаться в стороне, как настоящий взрослый, который не играет в дурацкие чаепития. А ещё я был обижен на Курта Хаммела. Потому что нельзя так просто бросать «Я люблю тебя» и не иметь этого в виду.

Вечером я сидел на крыльце нашего дома, пока солнце пряталось за горизонтом, забирая с собой оттенки огня и золота. Было немного прохладно, из дома я слышал крики Гретты, но я был занят, чтобы возвращаться внутрь. Я рисовал синим маркером на щиколотке под цветным носком рядом с местом, где крепко-накрепко поселилась надпись “Réves, Maman”, маленького человечка с чайным сервизом. 

Я думал о том, что Курт Хаммел напоминает мне Безумного Шляпника из «Алисы в Стране Чудес», хоть он совершенно не выглядел безумным, только пил много чая. Я думал о том, что люблю сладкий чай, с двумя-тремя ложками сахара. А ещё я думал о том, что не буду говорить «Я тебя люблю», чтобы не делать никому больно.

~*~

«Цвета имеют свойство сменять друг друга, чаще всего это происходит с синим и зелёным, красным, сиреневым и розовым цветами, но были зарегистрированы случаи смены других цветов.  
Влияние эмоций на цвет слов для каждого индивидуально.

Чёрный цвет — цвет незначимости, цвет пустой болтовни. Он остаётся на коже одну-три секунды, в зависимости от типа темперамента владельца слов. У сангвиников и холериков время отпечатки слова длится одну секунду, у меланхоликов — две, у флегматиков — три. 

Серый цвет — цвет грусти и тоски. Он остаётся на коже семь-восемь часов. Обычно он сопутствует депрессии, психологическим разладам и болезням.  
Коричневый цвет — цвет злости и страха. Он остаётся на коже от нескольких минут до нескольких часов, в зависимости от степени духовного и физического недовольства владельца слов.

Жёлтый и оранжевый цвета — цвета радости и тепла. Они остаются на коже от нескольких минут до нескольких часов, в зависимости от степени духовного и физического удовлетворения владельца слов.  
Изумрудный и малахитовый цвета — цвета отречения, потери. Они остаются на коже от нескольких недель до нескольких месяцев. Цвет переходный.

Синий и зелёный цвета — цвета уважения и дружбы. Они остаются на коже несколько лет, пока не обретут другой цвет (изумрудный либо малахитовый) и выцветут или станут белыми. Цвет переходящий.  
Красный, сиреневый и розовый цвета — цвета нежности, преданности. Они остаются на коже несколько лет, пока не обретут другой цвет (изумрудный либо малахитовый) и выцветут или станут белыми. Цвет переходящий.

Белый цвет — цвет любви и силы, цвет сильной боли. Цвет постоянный. Он остаётся на коже навсегда».  
«Колористика слова» Рональд Грэхем, Уильям Сапорта

~*~

Ночью мне снились кошмары. Мне снилось, как Этьен забывает о том, кто я, и называет меня мальчиком. И пока я слетал по ступенькам вниз, чтобы найти маму и папу, моё сердце грохотало в груди, а в ушах шумела кровь. Родители были на кухне, они пили чай вместе с бабушкой, и когда я ворвался в комнату, никто из них не обратил на меня внимания. Я чувствовал себя невидимым. Я кричал, но меня не слышали. Слова неслись по моей коже так быстро, что я едва успевал следить за ними, и только потом слышал, что я говорил. Как сначала видишь молнию, а только потом до слуха доносится раскат грома.

Они заметили меня только тогда, когда я начал плакать. Я чувствовал, как задыхался. Нина, девочка из моего класса задыхалась так же, потому что у неё была астма. Я задыхался от того, что на ключице мамы исчезла белая надпись “Réves, Sebastian”. На папином плече больше не было белого «Мы любим тебя», а светло-розовое «Мои мальчики» на щеке бабушки превратилось в колючий красный румянец. 

Никто из них, так же как и Тьен, не узнал меня. 

И тогда я проснулся.

Но что было ещё хуже кошмаров — реальность. Пустота в глазах мамы, хрип в голосе отца, сломанные тетрис, мобильный телефон и порванные книги Этьена. Похороны бабушки. За неделю до моего тринадцатого дня рождения.

Этот день был дождливым. Наверное, где-то наверху или внизу есть своеобразное чувство юмора, раз они превратили день похорон в нечто столь похожее на плохую драму, или они просто были неоригинальны и смотрели серила бабушки Эшли. Скорее всего, даже им было всё равно.

Было странным видеть на кладбище людей, которых я видел очень редко, или же видел впервые. Только некоторые из них молчали после того, как приносили слова соболезнования. Остальные же будто не замечали того, что это день скорби. Они шептались и гудели, словно улей пчёл. Я всегда не любил сплетни. Почти так же сильно, как и сериалы, которые смотрела бабушка Эшли.

Я не хотел отходить от мамы или папы, или Этьена, или даже от Гретты, но каким-то мистическим образом я всё время оказывался вдали от них. И страх того, что меня снова забудут, как в моих ночных кошмарах, овладевал мной с новой силой. Он пробирался в каждую клеточку: и я не мог ничего поделать с этим, всё тело было сковано, я не мог пошевелиться. 

Здесь был он. Курт Хаммел. Он был одет в чёрное пальто, а на его шее был повязан тёмно-серый шарф. Было очень непривычно видеть Курта в чём-то столь мрачном, когда обычно он одевался слишком ярко. Но он молчал, как немногие здесь, и от этого мне было немного проще. Мне не хотелось, чтобы он говорил. 

Отец Курта хорошо общался с моим папой, и Курт часто оставался у нас дома после смерти миссис Хаммел, когда дядя Бёрт был слишком занят. Мы с Куртом не были друзьями. Я не хотел дружить с человеком, который тогда так просто сказал новому знакомому «Я люблю тебя». Нет, я прекрасно понимал, что он не имел этого в виду на самом деле. И я прекрасно понимал, что Курт относился к чувствам гораздо серьёзнее. И всё это было годы назад. Да, да, я понимал всё это. Но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Когда вам не нравятся яблоки, вы же не едите их? Вот и я не мог стать другом Курта. Хоть это и глупо: сравнивать людей с едой. Только если вы не каннибал.

За этими странными мыслями я не заметил, как Курт подошёл ближе, теперь он стоял в шаге от меня. Но он так и не смотрел на меня, а я тут же отвёл взгляд в сторону.

Точно таким же было наше общение. В присутствии посторонних мы вели себя сдержано и, я бы даже сказал, дипломатично. В остальное же время, когда Курт оставался у меня дома или я у него, мы либо избегали компании друг друга, либо просто игнорировали. Я и сам не заметил, как случилось так, что Курт не старался стать моим другом. И возможно это могло задеть меня. Но не задевало.

Я всегда любил играть с братом в «Гляделки». Мы могли не моргать достаточно долго. Чаще побеждал я, а Тьен говорил, что поддался (ага, конечно же). То, что делали мы с Куртом, было чем-то противоположным. И я думал, кто из нас первым сдастся и посмотрит на другого. И как только эта мысль всплыла в моей голове, я вспомнил сон. О том, что никто меня не помнил. И я подумал: было бы ужасно, если бы меня не вспомнил даже Курт (хоть он и был последним человеком на Земле, в чьём внимании я нуждался). 

Наверное, Курт заметил, как усложнилось моё дыхание, или почувствовал, словно вампир (почему ещё у него была такая бледная кожа?), как ускорилось моё сердцебиение. Потому что боковым зрением я увидел, как он приблизился ещё немного, так, что наши плечи слегка соприкасались. Я внимательно следил за ним, забыв на некоторое время о том, где мы, почему мы здесь, о своих кошмарах и о том, что дождь усилился. Курт дышал спокойно и не отводил взгляда от какой-то точки впереди. Боролось ли в нём желание взглянуть на меня с желанием не смотреть?

И тогда я почувствовал это. Мягкое-мягкое прикосновение. Я мог бы подумать, что мне показалось. Что просто воздух внезапно стал горячее или ещё чего. Но я не только ощущал это, но и видел. Как подушечки пальцев Курта соприкасались с моей кожей. 

Я быстро перевёл взгляд на лицо Курта в надежде, что он что-то скажет. Что на его лице мелким почерком пробегут слова, объясняющие это, неважно какого цвета они будут. Он всё так же смотрел куда-то вдаль, только уголки его губ не выдавали полное безразличие точно так же, как и едва уловимый оттенок розового румянца на щеках.

И сейчас я снова ощущал капли дождя на том месте, где на коже горело прикосновение Курта.

На моём запястье рядом с красной надписью «Всё будет хорошо, мама» нежным теплом всего на несколько секунд остался отпечаток чужих пальцев.

И я думал о том, что оступаюсь и падаю в кроличью нору, чем бы она не была и куда бы не вела меня.

~*~

«Только произнесённые вслух слова появляются на коже, словно слова, печатаемые на бумаге. Слова же, печатаемые на бумаге, но не произнесённые вслух, остаются тайной. Точно так же, как и наши мысли и идеи, так же, как и музыка, искусство, прикосновения. И есть в этом что-то волшебное и страшное одновременно. Когда шёпот у самого уха перестаёт быть секретом, когда секретом остаются только поцелуи или смерть».  
«О звездопадах и оттенках белого», Анита Кроуфорд

~*~

Четыре года дружбы.

Точнее, я не знал, правильно ли было называть это дружбой. Просто я заботился о нём, он заботился обо мне. Всё остальное время он называл меня кем-то из семейства беличьих («сурок», «суслик», «бурундук»), когда я подшучивал над его женской одеждой, женским личиком, женским голосом и называл именем очередной Диснеевской принцессой («Ариэль», «Белоснежка», «Спящая красавица», «Анастасия». 

Вот только когда кто-то другой делал это, это было «совсем не круто, чувак» (цитировать Финна Хадсона было так же весело, как и поедать его Сырного Иисуса, но не так же весело, как лежать в больнице после этого с пищевым отравлением). Что злило меня больше издевательств неандертальцев-футболистов над Куртом, так это нежелание чёртова Хаммела рассказать обо всём дяде Бёрту.

«Это ничего, Себастиан», — нервно шептал Курт, отдёргивая рукава свитера.

«Из-за твоего «ничего», Курт, — отвечал я, — ты выглядишь так же хреново, как Фабрей на третьем месяце беременности. И как бы сильно я не верил в то, что ты можешь залететь, графа «Пол» в твоём свидетельстве о рождении по-прежнему говорит, что ты — мужчина».

«У папы слабое сердце, он пережил приступ, Себастиан», — говорил он, глядя на то, где появляются слова. Не на видном ли месте?

«Ты хочешь, чтобы он пережил и своего сына, Хаммел? — я давил на самое больное, но ничего не выходило. — Хочешь, чтобы он умирал внутри от того, что сначала потерял жену, а после и тебя?»

«Осталось немного, и мы уедем в Нью-Йорк, Себастиан», — настаивал Курт, пока слова коричневыми кляксами отпечатывались на его ладонях. И я не находил нужных слов. Просто крепко брал Курта за руку, и слова тут же исчезали, как титры в фильмах ужасов. И в такие секунды я ощущал себя почти так же, как и в старых кошмарах. Моё сердце громко колотилось, кровь заглушала всё вокруг, только мне не было страшно. Я не чувствовал себя невидимым. Я смотрел в глаза Курта, а после на его ключицы, где жёлто-розовым выводились слова: «Спасибо, Себастиан».

Это было странным ощущением, ни на что непохожим.

А потом меня словно ударили под дых. Словно воздух выбили из лёгких. 

Мы сидели в моей спальне и смотрели «Добро пожаловать в Зомбиленд». Для того, чтобы уговорить Курта посмотреть этот фильм, мне пришлось разрешить ему помочь мне с выбором костюма на один из званых ужинов отца. А Хаммела хлебом не корми, дай себя одеть! 

Где-то спустя полчаса Курт уснул. Это был конец учебного года и все мы уставали. Выключив ноутбук, я решил не будить его и самому лечь спать на своей кровати, оставив Курта на диване. И когда я накрывал Курта одеялом, случайно отдёрнул его свитер вверх, оголяя часть живота. Моё сердце глухо упало в желудок. 

На коже Курта тёмно-сиреневой кляксой разливался синяк. Подняв свитер ещё немного вверх, я обнаружил несколько светло-зелёных и грязно-жёлтых пятен. Словно это была целая Вселенная из боли и унижений. Галактики из гематом и кровоподтёков. 

Только слова, его душа, вылитая наружу гласными и согласными, словно яркие звёзды разбавляли эту тьму. Кожа Курта была расписана светло-розовыми текстами песен, заказом его любимого кофе обезжиренного мокко, мечтами о Нью-Йорке, рассказами о его друзьях и Кэрол, цитатами из «Маленького Принца», любимыми фразами Доктора Кто и восхвалениями Луи Виттона. Ярко контрастировали два имени: «Блейн» и «Себастиан». Имя Блейна горело насыщенно-красным высоко над пупком, моё же имя разливалось морской волной над родинками, похожими на букву «М». Ещё выше белели «я скучаю, мама» и «люблю тебя, папа».

Это был странный порыв чего-то горячего внутри — я коснулся своего имени кончиками пальцев. Было страшно, что Курт проснётся. Ещё страшнее было от того, что имя Курта на моей груди не было зелёным или синим. Скорее, грязной смесью розового и тёмно-синего, жёлтого и серого, чем-то отвратительным, чем-то неправильным. Таким же неправильным, как и синяки на теле Курта. 

Люди давно стали открытой книгой в прямом смысле этого слова. (В переносном же они скрывали гораздо больше.) Каждое произнесённое ими слово отпечатывалось на теле так, что другие могли увидеть его, узнать «правду». Чем бы она не была. Некоторые слова скрывала одежда. Научно не было доказано, что там прятались наиболее личные и важные для нас озвученные вслух мысли, но чаще всего происходило именно так. И сейчас, читая карту слов на коже Курта, я чувствовал, что посягал на что-то слишком интимное. Строки из личного дневника казались бы сейчас вычурными и дешёвыми в сравнении с выгравированными на коже Курта признаниями.

На правом боку коричневым мелким дрожащим почерком были написаны отрывки разговора. Коричневый цвет — цвет злости или же страха. Коричневый на коже Курта определённо значил страх.

«Что тебе нужно, Карофски?»

«Ты просто маленький испуганный мальчик!»

«Что ты… что ты…»

«Он поцеловал меня. Это был мой первый поцелуй, Блейн».

«Ему просто страшно…»

«Карофски обещал меня убить».

«Мне страшно, Блейн».

Нежно-розовой краской тянулись слова благодарности. Благодарности грёбанному Блейну Андерсону, ни хрена не делающему Прекрасному Принцу, который допускал всё это. Солнечно-жёлтыми цветами пестрели три слова: «Далтон», «терпимость», «безопасность».

Я чувствовал, как эти слова отпечатываются у меня где-то внутри, будто к внутренностям прикладывали раскалённое железо. И сейчас я словно видел нового Курта, незнакомого мне Курта. Словно я вернулся на много лет назад и впервые увидел этого мальчика. Потому что я не знал, кто был этот человек, лежащий передо мной. У него было лицо моего друга Курта, у него были его ресницы и губы, его родинки и шрамы. Только для него я, кажется, был чужим человеком. Человеком, которому нельзя доверить что-то столь важное. 

Я не знал, правильно ли было называть это дружбой. Просто я заботился о нём, он заботился обо мне. Просто я доверял ему и думал, что он доверял мне.

Во мне бурлила злость. Злость на Карофски, который сделал всё это, злость на Блейна, которому доверял Курт и который не вызывал во мне даже толики доверия своими огромными щенячьими глазами. Злость на Курта, который не сказал мне ничего, абсолютно ничего, большое холодное ничего. Я был зол на Курта Хаммела, которого считал своим другом и который, как я думал, считал меня своим другом. В груди горчила обида и ещё что-то непонятное, противное и липкое, как тот самый цвет, которым имя Курта было написано на моей груди. Будто обида была огромной пощёчиной, только её жар обдавал всё тело и сердце с лёгкими. 

Все свои секреты, чувства, свои страхи и надежды — всем этим я делился с Куртом после смерти бабушки. Это было чем-то самым простым и правильным в моей жизни, как чистка зубов или как засыпать под песни Radiohead, или как иногда пропускать занятия в школе и надувать пузыри жвачки, или как доставать директора Фиггинса и высмеивать гелевый шлем на голове Андерсона.

В этот раз я ничего не сказал Курту. Пытался выяснить, хотел получить хоть какой-то ответ, но слова застревали в горле и я просто повторял: «Эй, Курт, Рапунцель отращивала свои волосы, чтобы спустить их с башни, а не построить из них башню», или ещё что-то не особо остроумное, просто чтобы не молчать. Если Курт решил оставить это втайне от меня, я мог оставить небольшой секрет и для себя. А ещё мне было страшно, наверное, что, если бы я произнёс все свои опасения вслух, они стали бы гораздо реальнее.

В понедельник я встретил Карофски за школой. Он был гораздо больше меня, гора мышц с парой извилин, но сильно уставший после тренировки. А во мне кипела ненависть к нему. В самом чистом и ядовитом её виде. Будто кислотно-зелёное зелье бултыхало в котелке старой ведьмы, так ненависть отравляла мои вены. Много лет назад я налетел на бабушку Кларис с объятьями, точно так же я налетел на Карофски с кулаками. Один мой удар громким эхом терялся в трёх ударах Карофски. И возможно я переоценил свои силы, потому что на моём животе рядом с коричневой надписью «Не трогай его!» зелёно-сиреневым закатом разливалась боль от удара.

Это был тот момент, когда я, наконец, провалился вниз и ударился о холодную землю Страны чудес.

~*~

«Слова, словно живые организмы, словно бактерии. Каждому из них нужен особый климат и особые условия для роста».

«Предугадать местоположение слов равносильно тому, что довериться синоптикам. Вы берёте с собой зонтик, а дождя нет; вы оставляете зонтик дома и промокаете до нитки».

«Нет более непредсказуемой вещи, чем слово и его сила. Разве что мода и книги Дэна Брауна».

«Слово будет жить на вашей коже ровно столько, сколько вы будете вкладывать в него чувства, сколько вы будете верить в него и верить ему».  
Цитаты из колонки «Вся (не) правда о словах», “New York Times”, Джеймс Грей

~*~

Я всегда не любил больницы. Но эта штука, которую мне вкололи, она была действительно классной. Потому что внезапно я чувствовал лёгкость. Лёгкость во всём теле (несмотря на то, что моя нога была перебинтована и тяжесть гипса, наверное, была очень большой). Лёгкость в голове (всё вокруг немного кружилось). И лёгкость на сердце (потому что Карофски пообещал перевестись в другую школу, иначе я рассказал бы всем о том, что он такой же «педик», каким он оскорблял Курта, Блейна, меня и пару других парней).

(Теперь Курту ничего не грозило, или, по крайне мере, грозило гораздо меньше.)

Папа и мама сначала были испуганы, но когда я сказал отцу, что должен был заступиться за одного парня в школе (из-за того, что Курт скрывал всё это от дяди Бёрта, я не мог рассказать, что это был он), папа сказал, что гордится мной. На маминой шее проносились: «какой ты глупенький, Себастиан», «тебе не стоило рисковать» и «ты такой молодец». Видимо, это и была женская логика: сначала называть глупым, а после — хвалить.

Я должен был пробыть здесь всего лишь ночь, потому что никаких серьёзных повреждений не было. Но, чёрт, ночь в больнице равноценна ночи на кладбище. И то, там, наверное, куда веселее. Мертвецы, зомби, вампиры и всё такое. 

Когда лёгкость стала приятной тяжестью на моих веках, и я постепенно начал засыпать, послышался аккуратный стук в двери. В палату вошёл Курт Хаммел. Я совершенно не знал его, он не собирался открываться мне, поэтому теперь он был Куртом Хаммелом, а не просто Куртом.

— Можно? — мягко спросил он.

Я кивнул. Не мог не кивнуть. Словно кто-то дёрнул ниточкой, и моя голова потянулась вниз. Курт улыбнулся и тихо прошёл к стулу около кровати, на который он тут же сел. Он был в шаге от меня. И почему-то я вспомнил похороны бабушки. Странная вещь, подсознание, оно заставляет нас вспоминать самые ненужные вещи в самые неподходящие моменты. В тот день Курт был точно так же в шаге от меня. Я поёжился, словно от холодного ветра.

— Ты не должен был этого делать, — сказал Курт. И во мне снова, словно спичка, загорелась злость. Что, по его мнению, я должен был делать? Стоять в стороне? Может, дожидаться пока Карофски прикончит его, чтобы прочесть слова над его могилой в окружении таких же бездействующих людей?

Боже, как же холодно было в комнате. За окном светило солнце, на тумбочке стояли жёлтые цветы, но в комнате было холодно. Моё тело дрожало.

— Что я должен был делать, Курт? — прямо спросил я. «Чтобы защитить тебя. Чтобы ты доверился мне. Чтобы не только я был твоим другом, но и ты моим. Потому что это совершенно точно не было дружбой». Я заботился о нём, а он думал, что заботился обо мне. Может, даже не думал.

— Подождать, — устало ответил Курт. «Подождать» грязно-серой краской пробежало по его шее, немного выше ключицы, недалеко от светло-розового «Спасибо, Себастиан». — Всё наладилось бы…

Я просто закрыл глаза. Курт не знал о том, что я знал. И всё внутри сгорало от любопытства: расскажет ли он. 

— Скажи что-нибудь, — попросил я, не открывая глаз. Что бы сейчас не пронеслось в глазах Курта, я не хотел этого видеть. В темноте всё казалось проще: я не додумывал того, чего не стоило, но не мог отделаться от мыслей, которые уже посетили мою голову из-за бессонной ночи.

Курт молчал. И его молчание я принял за многие ответы, за всё несказанное и невысказанное. Я не знаю, сколько времени мы провели в тишине, но как-то совсем неожиданно я уснул. Наверное мне это приснилось, но на моей щеке загорелось мягкое прикосновение чужих губ. Губ Курта. Я снова запутался, не распутав прежней нити.

Моё сердце в груди словно опаздывало куда-то, так быстро оно билось. Наверное, из-за действия анестезии я спросил у Белого Кролика, проскакивающего через мою палату в окно: «Куда ты опаздываешь?» 

Ответа я так и не дождался.

~*~

«То, что ты сказала мне, детка, ранило меня,  
То, что не сказала, — убило».  
Library Maniacs — “(Don’t) Say”

~*~

Он так и не рассказал мне о случае с Карофски. Он так и не рассказал мне о поцелуе (поцелуях) Блейна. Он так и не рассказал мне чего-то, что говорило бы о том, что он мне доверял. Хоть немного. Либо Курт никогда не верил мне, либо отдалился. Мама всегда говорила, что без доверия отношения не могут жить.

Отсюда следовал вывод: наша (моя) дружба не могла жить.

Просто однажды я проснулся и подумал: «Эй, если бы моя жизнь была книгой, можно было бы решить, что главный герой повести вовсе не я, а этот парень, Курт Хаммел». Так часто я думал о нём. 

Этьен редко звонил мне из колледжа. Но как-то он сказал мне, что я качусь по наклонной. Глупое выражение. Может, я шёл по прямой, а остальной мир двигался не так, все остальные «катились» вниз?

Я ведь усердно учился. Потому что, чёрт, мне ведь нужно было выбраться из этой грёбанной Лаймы, грёбанный штат Огайо. Просто ночевать дома стало неинтересно. Это время я мог тратить куда лучше в гей-барах, где парни доверяли мне, если не свои опасения и страхи, и мечты, то хотя бы свои задницы. И эти задницы стоили тысячи «доверий». Всё, что мне нужно было сделать: просто угостить понравившегося мне парня (к сожалению, в таком маленьком городке выбор был не особо велик) и потянуть его в тёмный угол клуба. Это всегда работало и оргазмы были равноценны миллионам взрывов фейерверков во мне, в руинах меня.

Я ощущал, будто моё тело становилось минным полем. Не только внутри, но и снаружи. Вся кожа на животе, на тазобедренных косточках и на бёдрах была исписана изумрудом, цветом отчаяния. И это, пожалуй, было смешно, потому что там отпечатывались те фразы, которыми я цеплял парней. 

«Сексуальное напряжение между нами не измерить амперметром, всё рванёт к чертям, детка».

«Тебя зовут Робином? Я буду твоим Бетменом, и снова, и снова, и снова прокачу на своём Бетмобиле».

«Знаешь, что может быть красивее твоих губ? Только твои губы вокруг моего члена».

Я чувствовал что-то похожее на унижение, завязывающееся внизу живота вместе с оргазмом, от того, что слова были именно этого цвета. Цвета моих глаз, цвета глаз моей покойной бабушки. Будто всё в этом паскудном мире было связано. Будто если бы на моём теле появилась ещё одна белая надпись, это было бы неправильным. Там было самое место изумруду.

Все эти отметки на моём теле напоминали мне о «Портрете Дориана Грея». Я будто был той самой уродливой гниющей картиной — так мне виделись изумрудные надписи на коже, как что-то умирающее.

Но, эй, мне было семнадцать! Самое время для драмы. Самое время для консервированных ананасов, книг, секса, ошибок и смерти, не правда ли? 

А потом Курт подошёл ко мне и спросил: что не так. А я ответил, что всё так, Хаммел, всё так. Он спросил:

— Что случилось, Себастиан?

Я посмотрел на его ключицу, где когда-то виднелось: «Спасибо, Себастиан». Сейчас мы почти не общались, эти слова выцвели. Слова моей бабушки «je t’aime, ma petite fille» оставались на её мёртвом теле, когда она давно не имела этого в виду. Некоторые вещи так просто исчезают. Некоторые не исчезают вовсе. 

В «Алисе в Стране Чудес» говорилось: «Если бы у меня был собственный мир, в нём всё было бы чепухой. Ничего не было бы тем, что есть на самом деле, потому что всё было бы тем, чем оно не является, и наоборот, оно не было бы тем, чем есть, а чем бы оно не было, оно было»*. Эти слова казались мне чем-то похожим всем брошенным «я люблю тебя». И я совсем запутался, потому что люди лгали, когда говорили, что любят, причиняя боль, и они причиняли боль, когда не говорили этого. 

Никогда не бросайтесь «Я люблю тебя» или «Спасибо, Себастиан», если не уверены, что не перестанете чувствовать этого. На шее Курта, где неудачно был замаскирован тёмный засос, словно огнём горели слова: «Кажется, я влюбляюсь в тебя, Блейн». Никогда не бросайтесь словами. Бросайтесь камнями, раз вам так хочется, это не так больно.

— С чего ты взял, что что-то случилось? — спросил я, ухмыляясь. Было что-то прекрасное и одновременно нездоровое в этом ощущении, когда я издевался над Куртом. В нём не было того привычного тепла, с которым звучали «Ариэль», «Анастасия», «Белоснежка» и прочее-прочее. И если бы у голоса был цвет, мой голос звучал бы изумрудом.

— Ты избегаешь меня, а когда не избегаешь, смотришь на меня так, будто… — Курт смолк, задумываясь над выбором слов. — Будто я не твой друг. И даже не знакомый. Будто ты меня совсем не знаешь или не хочешь знать.

Голос Курта звучал тихо, а я думал о том, можно ли болеть Альцгеймером, не болея им на самом деле? Потому что на моей груди рядом с белой надписью «Альцмейгера» тянулось розово-синим и серо-жёлтым имя Курта. А Курт думал, что я смотрю на него, будто не знаю его. 

Я и не знал.

«Знать» бывают разными, точно так же, как «понимать», «дорожить», «любить». Я знал Курта с самого детства, но не знал его мыслей и чувств. Не знал Курта Хаммела. Не знал ни мальчика с чайным сервизом, ни парня с синяками на животе и признаниями любви на шее, и были ли они одним и тем же человеком — Куртом Хаммелом — тоже не знал. Это было несправедливо с его стороны.

— Я беспокоюсь о тебе, Себастиан, — мягко прошептал Курт, осторожно касаясь моего запястья, обжигая большим и указательным пальцами надпись «Всё будет хорошо, мама». Я резко вырвал руку, от чего Курт вздрогнул. — Ты спишь с кем попало, это может плохо окончиться…

— Не бойся, — резко ответил я, заставляя Курта поёжиться. Убийство — тоже инстинкт, инстинкт самосохранения. Когда мы так сильно стремимся защитить себя, что (не)умышленно убиваем кого-то другого. — Сифилисом, герпесом или ещё чем я тебя не заражу, принцесса, таких девчонок, как ты, я не трахаю даже за деньги. Вот с Блейном можно повеселиться…

Помните, сначала видим молнию, после — слышим удар грома? То, что произошло, было каким-то парадоксом. Как парадокс Кэрролла, или парадокс лжеца, или какие ещё там есть парадоксы. Потому что сначала я услышал звонкий удар, и только потом, как-то запоздало, словно все мои рефлексы сошли на нет, почувствовал, как одновременно загорелась и онемела моя щека. Сначала прозвучал гром, за ним вспыхнула молния. А я просто смотрел на Курта, ухмыляясь. Будто во мне не было ни капли шока. 

Я ненавидел сериалы бабушки Эшли, с их амнезиями, внебрачными детьми, инцестом и пощёчинами.

Рука Курта всё ещё была подвешена в воздухе. На ладони сиреневым виднелись слова: «Я беспокоюсь о тебе, Себастиан». Потом время словно заново начало свой забег: рука Курта безвольно повисла, он сглотнул слова (которые я никогда не услышу), развернулся и ушёл.

Я не смотрел в его спину, просто шёл в противоположную сторону пока на моей щеке, на месте, где четыре месяца назад горело прикосновение чужих губ, красным отпечатывался след от пощёчины.

В мыслях пронеслось: «Голову с плеч! Голову с плеч!»*

А сердце из груди слабо, Королева Червей?

~*~

«На пороге твоего дома мы целовались.  
Твой отец уже заряжал ружьё.  
Кажется, милая, мы с тобой заигрались.  
Ведь вчера на пороге твоего дома  
Во время вспышек молний и ударов грома  
Я целовался с твоим братом».  
Meds & Fruits — “Caricature”

~*~

У меня была замечательная жизнь в Нью-Йорке. Здесь жил мой брат, мой парень Уэйн и здесь я даже завёл кота. Наверное, неправильно ставить важных мне людей в один ряд с домашним животным? Но, эй, кот был замечательным! Он был рыжим, его звали Террорист и он был настоящим похитителем сердец. Бывший владелец кота сказал, что Террорист искал наркотики в аэропортах. Скорее, этим занимался именно бывший владелец. Я обожал Террориста: как он мурлыкал, когда я его гладил, как шипел, когда его гладил кто-то другой. И несомненным плюсом являлось то, что кота (в отличие от брата и парня) можно было держать в общежитии. И у моего соседа была аллергия на кошачью шерсть. В общем, Террорист был классным котом.

Я учился в Колумбийском университете и собирался стать архитектором. Почему-то все думали, что я подамся в юриспруденцию. Но, чёрт, если бы вся моя кожа была исписана терминами вроде «подсудимый», «презумпция невиновности» и «уголовная ответственность», я бы совершенно точно спятил.

С Уэйном мы встречались несколько месяцев. Всё началось с того, что мы переспали. После оказалось, что Уэйн преподаёт в Колумбийском университете. И его «мистер Смайт, это неправильно», сквозящее красивым каллиграфическим почерком по тазобедренным косточкам, было самым сексуальным, что я когда-либо читал. А потом мы похитили Террориста у соседа Уэйна, который вечно пил и наверняка искал наркотики не только в аэропортах, но и в мусорных баках у Эмпайер Стейт Билдинг. А потом мы трахались в его квартире, пока кот грозно шикал на звенящую бляшку ремня Уэйна. А потом это повторилось. Снова, и снова, и снова.

Мне нравилась эта жизнь. Было легко. Я мало читал, но смотрел тьму сериалов, не устраивал драмы, но по-прежнему занимался сексом, который с таким опытным партнёром, как Уэйн, был просто крышесносным. До полного изнеможения.

Но белых надписей на моей коже так и не появлялось. Кроме той одной. «Альцмейгера». Я сомневался в том, могу ли я любить настолько сильно (или вообще любить), чтобы на моей коже белой краской выводилось что-то помимо боли. Или я был настолько замкнут, или настолько труслив, или что со мной было не так? Изумруд исчез, но я ощущал, что чего-то не хватает, а моя печень, лёгкие и сердце гниют заживо.

Уэйн целовал каждую букву этого слова, выводил пальцами согласные и гласные и шептал в кожу, что это оно исчезнет. Мне хотелось ему верить. А ещё он спрашивал, кто такой Курт. Потому что его имя по-прежнему оставалось на моей груди, над рёбрами, над сердцем. Оно было такого же гнилого цвета, как и органы во мне. Последний раз я произносил его несколько лет назад. Некоторые вещи не забываются так просто. Тьен до сих пор хранит разбитый тетрис.

Я сказал, что Курт — мой воображаемый друг детства. Сказал, что был сильно привязан к нему, но, возможно, из-за того, что его не было на самом деле, цвет надписи был таким неопределённым. Уэйн скептически повёл бровёй, но принял ответ. Я солгал ему. Не знаю, почему. Ложь означает недоверие. Мне хотелось доверять Уэйну. Но грязную надпись я не хотел ни с кем делить. 

Только, в некоторой степени, то, что я сказал, было правдой. Курт был воображаемым другом. Я вообразил, что он был моим другом. Всё проще простого.

В Нью-Йорке я о нём почти не думал. Я думал о других вещах. Например, о том, что Нью-Йорк похож на карту семи смертных грехов. Не подумайте, другие города ни чем не лучше, просто раньше я об этом не задумывался. 

Вот идёшь ты по улице, видишь мужчину, у которого грудь больше, чем у Памелы Андерсон, а живот размером с мяч для фитнеса, и смотришь внимательнее. На щеках, перемазанных жиром куриных крылышек, светло-светло-розовым, почти белым цветом выведено меню из МакДональдса: чизбургер, наггетсы, кола, макфлури, макшейк и прочие макгадости. Чревоугодие.

А потом идёт статный мужчина в солидном костюме, и ты думаешь, как отлично его задницу обтягивают штаны, не сказать словами. Но когда он потягивается так, что рукава дорогой рубашки от чёрт знает какого кутюр подскакивают вверх, его кожу пятнают какие-то цитаты из дешёвого порно или фанфиков по «Сумеркам» и «Пятидесяти оттенкам серого». «Ну же, грязная шлюшка, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя оттрахал», «называй меня кактусом, огромным толстым кактусом», «я вылью в твою дырочку текилу и засуну в задницу лайм». Похоть.

Потом ты сталкиваешься с парнем. У него грязные волосы, прыщи, футболка на пять размеров больше и носки разные. «Хипстер», — думаешь ты. А на лбу парня пестрит: «пойду посплю», «пойду поем», «мам, ну уберусь я в комнате», «нет, я не косплею профессора Снейпа». Лень.

И дальше по списку: алчность, зависть, гнев и гордыня.

Но что ещё хуже, когда ты идёшь, а на коже прохожего почти нет никакой информации. Ты никогда не знаешь чего ожидать от этого человека. И таких людей очень много. Они не говорят правды, они льстят, когда нужно, они отравляют воздух своим испорченным дыханием.

Мне нравилось говорить правду. Какой бы горькой она не была. Тогда мне казалось, что всё не так запутано, что я делаю этот мир чуточку лучше. Но иногда говорить правду было слишком тяжело. Мысли в голове путались, я не знал, что делать. Было легко сказать кому-то насколько он ничтожен, было просто унизить. Тяжелее было сказать, как кто-то дорог тебе. На моей щиколотке по-прежнему оставалось красное “Réves, Maman”. Но чего-то столь же ценного не добавлялось. Имя Уэйна было жёлтым. Имя Этьена — синим. 

Имя Курта не меняло своей окраски.

Вот идёшь ты по улице, а на встречу тебе идёт Курт Хаммел. 

Иногда беспокойными ночами, когда ко мне возвращались детские кошмары, я думал о том, почему на нашей коже появляются слова, которые говорим мы, а не слова, которые говорят нам. Я вспоминал о том, что сказал Курту. Слова просто сорвались с языка, пробежались по моей коже и исчезли, потому что для меня они ничего не значили, я не имел этого в виду на самом деле. Но была возможность, совсем маленькая, крошечная, что слова, сказанные мною с такой лёгкостью, отпечатались не на моей коже, а на сердце Курта. Если бы в ответ Курт сказал мне что-то отвратительное, и это что-то отвратительное осталось на моей коже, мне было бы больно, но и легче одновременно. И если бы слова Курта: «Я беспокоюсь о тебе, Себастиан» прожигали мою кожу, я был бы по-настоящему счастливым. Я бы думал, что может некоторые слова что-то и значат, может, кто-то и доверяет тебе на самом деле. Может, и я не совсем эгоист и ответил был чем-то, похожим на взаимность. Чем оно ни было.

Вот, да, идёшь ты по улице, а на встречу тебе идёт Курт Хаммел. У него уверенная походка, на его узких джинсах не осталось даже пылинки из грёбанной Лаймы, грёбанного штата Огайо, и даже кофе в его руках теперь не из Лайма Бин, а из Старбакса.

В тот жаркий июльский день, я ощутил, как имя Курта завибрировало на моей коже, как оно, словно радиация, убило во мне всё, что я так упорно строил. А он просто остановился. И ухмыльнулся. Будто сейчас его губы отражали мою ухмылку трёхлетней давности, будто он не испытывал шока.

— Себастиан Смайт, — медленно проговорил он, словно пробуя моё имя на своём языке, на своей коже. — Ты в Нью-Йорке? Не уж то общество защиты животных заботится о сохранении вымирающего вида сурикатов в Большом Яблоке?

Он прекрасно знал, что я был здесь. Я прекрасно знал, что он был здесь. Раньше это было нашей мечтой: сбежать в Нью-Йорк. Но после это стало мечтой Курта и моей мечтой. Двумя раздельными мечтами. Просто так иногда происходит.

— Курт Хаммел, — ответил я. Говорить имя Курта было сродни поездке на велосипеде. Когда ты несколько лет не катаешься, но не забываешь, как крутить педали. Педали у меня внутри крутились со скоростью света. — Сурикаты не водятся в Нью-Йорке.

Курт перестал ухмыляться. Вместо этого его губы расплылись в улыбке, от которой его синие глаза казались ещё более синими. Синий цвет — цвет уважения и дружбы.

Курт сказал:

— Но я вижу одного прямо перед собой.

А я ответил:

— Выпьем кофе, принцесса? Только не это дерьмо из Старбакса. Настоящий кофе. Я понимаю, что в моде — прости, прости, в мужской моде — ты не разбираешься, но может я хотя бы смогу научить тебя ценить нормальный кофе? — было тяжело заткнуться, и я не знал, почему говорил так быстро. 

Он улыбнулся — и так я снова поверил Курту Хаммелу. Поверил ли он мне? Поверил ли я самому себе? Было ли хоть немного доверия между нами?

Этьен был рад видеть Курта за столько лет. Уэйн немного поскандалил из-за того, что я солгал (но после этого у нас был замечательный примирительный секс). Террорист шипел и фыркал, а Курт просто закатывал глаза.

И в этот раз всё было гораздо лучше. Я познакомился с новым бойфрендом Курта. И он тоже был похож на Прекрасного Принца, совсем как Блейн Андерсон. И он мог бы мне даже понравиться, наверное. Мы ходили на двойные свидания. Курт шептал мне (пока Уэйн и Найл (парень Курта) обсуждали что-то наверняка интересное), что я, как был извращенцем, так и остался им. И что меня заводят старикашки (двадцать девять с половиной — совсем не старость). Слова пробегали по изгибу его ключицы, там, где раньше (раньше-раньше-раньше) было написано: «Спасибо, Себастиан». А я не мог оторвать взгляда от его кожи и отшучивался, что так же мне нравятся связывание и плётки, пока во рту от чего-то пересыхало. Я только надеялся, что слова пробегают по моей коже так же быстро, как и слова по коже Курта. Что они не останутся на мне навечно только из-за того, что в тот момент я думал о Курте.

Да, я снова много думал о нём. И если бы обо мне писали книгу, её можно было бы назвать «Курт Хаммел: Пособие для начинающих или Вы никогда не поймёте этого парня и своих чувств к нему».

Мы (я и Уэйн) расстались. Нет, вовсе не из-за того, что я столько думал о Курте. Просто Уэйну предложили работу в Эдинбурге. И он согласился. А наши отношения и так строились далеко не на доверии (любви или ещё чём-то), скорее, на сексе и кошачьем корме. Было немного тоскливо от этого, но у меня был Террорист. У меня был брат. И у меня был Курт. Или я был у Курта. Что-то среднее между этим.

На мой двадцать первый день рождения была крупная вечеринка. Из-за количества алкоголя я помнил только то, что плавал одетым в бассейне, что целовался сначала с одним парнем, потом с другим, потом ныл о том, что уже скучаю по Террористу (и немного по Уэйну), потом наблюдал за тем, как Курт целуется со своим Прекрасным Принцем. Потом я снова пил, много пил. Когда Курт, наконец, высвободился из лап этого слюнявого лабрадора, я зажал его в каком-то тёмном углу на улице. Моя одежда всё ещё была мокрой от бассейна. Губы Курта были всё ещё мокрыми от слюны лабрадора и выпитого алкоголя. Я попросил его:

— Скажи что-нибудь.

Потому что я не мог ничего сказать. Всё вокруг кружилось, язык немел, а по телу распространялись тепло и лёгкость.

Курт задумался и открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но затем улыбнулся и тихо пропел:

— Скажи что-нибудь, я перестаю бороться за тебя. — Слова тёплым жёлтым цветом появлялись на его щеках, небезопасно близко к его губам, всё ещё мягко улыбающимся мне. — Я буду тем самым, если только ты захочешь этого…**

И я понял, что хотел этого.

Я понял, что влюбился в Курта Хаммела, мальчика с чайным сервизом. Возможно, это произошло давно, возможно, это чувство стрельнуло мне в голову секунду назад, словно пузырьки шампанского. Я был влюблён в своего друга и я просто хотел ощутить вкус его губ. Почувствовать его дыхание на своих губах, его язык на моём языке, его пальцы в моих волосах.

Поэтому я поцеловал его, не дав закончить песню.

Имя Курта пульсировало на моей груди и в груди. И я знал, что завтра утром оно станет розовым, или красным, или сиреневым, чем-то по-настоящему прекрасным.

Курт улыбнулся и сказал мне в губы:

— Мы такие пьяные.

Он снова поздравил меня с днём рождения, встревожено оглянулся по сторонам, повторил, что мы пьяные и сказал, что пойдёт найдёт Найла.

Я схватил бутылку чего-то и пошёл куда-то. Куда-то, куда глядят глаза. В этом «куда-то» я наткнулся на тату-салон. Где мне в (пьяную) голову пришла идея сделать тату. Писать что-то на коже было бессмысленно, потому что там и так каждую минуту появлялись какие-то слова. Но я всё же попросил наколоть то, что не решался произнести вслух.

Это была какая-то приятная боль, когда на моей руке иглой набивали надпись «Я люблю его». 

Позже, когда ко мне пришло осознание того, что я сделал (не только осознание поцелуя, моей влюблённости, но и набитой татуировки), я вернулся в этот тату-салон и попросил добавить ещё одно слово. Теперь на моей руке красовалось: «Супермен… Я люблю его». Это было странное тату, наверное. На следующий день Курт смеялся во всё горло над этим (и почему-то его смех причинял мне какую-то боль), а после Курт показал тату на своей лопатке. “It’s got Better Midler”. И я смеялся вместе с ним, хотя мне всё ещё было больно. Я думал, может я придумал свою влюблённость. Может, это было похоже на ту дружбу, в которую я верил, но которой не было. Может, это было похоже на слова на бабушкиной щеке, который в некоторой степени и были правдой, и от чего они причиняли ещё больше боли. Может, просто мы хотим получить то, чего у нас не может быть. Запретный плод, все дела. И как люди вообще понимают, что они влюблены? 

Ночью в тусклом свете лампы в пустой спальне общежития я рисовал на щиколотке мальчика с чайным сервизом и думал о том, что никогда не узнаю Курта Хаммела. И никогда не розберусь в моих переменных, как погода в Нью-Йорке, чувствах к нему.

В Курте Хаммеле не было ничего безумного: Курт не прыгал с крыш, не представлялся Бетменом, не варил варенья из огурцов, не читал книг Сесилии Ахерн. Но он сводил меня с ума. В нём не было ни нотки, ни оттенка Безумного Шляпника, но его образ никак не укладывался в моей голове.

~*~

«Некоторые слова, в отличие от татуировок, никогда не свести с тела.  
Непроизнесённые же вслух слова на самом деле вечны».  
«О звездопадах и оттенках белого», Анита Кроуфорд

~*~

Вы ощущали когда-нибудь чувство полной лёгкости? Я испытывал его. Похожее на то ощущение в больнице, когда мне делали анестезию. Похожее на миллион воздушных шариков с гелием внутри, когда кажется, будто взлетишь.

В свои двадцать семь с половиной я работал в компании и помогал проектировать мосты. Конечно, я не занимал должность главного архитектора, но вкладывал множество идей в проекты, и просто был частью чего-то особенного, что было невероятно. Это было ни с чем несравнимое чувство, когда серый карандаш на бумаге превращался в нечто столь грандиозное. Когда благодаря правильным расчётам в вечерних лучах солнца создавалось впечатление, будто мост парит над водой. И я парил над ней точно так же.

Воздух был горячим, а вода, в которую мы с Куртом опустили ноги, сидя на берегу и наблюдая за возводящимся в Сан-Франциско мостом, была немного прохладной. И этот контраст был похож на всю мою жизнь. Будто всё вокруг было чёрно-белое, как клавиши фортепиано в квартире Курта, и только мой взгляд на окружающий мир предавал сотни оттенков этой палитре. Я перестал чётко определять цвет, было гораздо приятнее чувствовать в нём все вкусы, слышать все ноты, ощущать каждое прикосновение. 

Имя Курта на моей груди немного сменило окраску. Теперь в нём стали преобладать сине-зелёные оттенки, серый почти исчез, но ещё оставалась магическая толика розового. Наверное, оно стало таким из-за своеобразного морского штиля в наших отношениях. 

Да, имя Курта на моей коже, выглядело, как вода в красках заходящего солнца. И я не спрашивал себя: было это правильно или неправильно. Было замечательно просто от того, что это было.

Мы были друзьями. Я заботился о Курте, он заботился обо мне. Из-за того, что мы оберегали друг друга, Курт скептически относился к моим бойфрендам, а я скептически относился к бойфрендам Курта, которые приходили и уходили из нашей жизни, что было похоже на йо-йо, неизбежно падающее вниз и резко взлетающее вверх. 

Многие ночи, когда мы оба ни с кем не встречались, мы переживали в квартире Курта. Обычно я чертил, пока Курт готовил ужин и в квартире витал аромат чего-то очень вкусного. Когда вдохновение нападало на Курта, он рисовал новые дизайны одежды, а я играл с Террористом, ожидая пока микроволновка оповестит о том, что пора есть горячие бутерброды. Плюсом работы — помощник дизайнера — было то, что Курт таскал меня на модные показы, где я цеплял горячих (хоть и слишком тощих) парней на ночь. Хаммел же руководствовался золотым правилом: никаких отношений на работе. Он пытался делать вид, что ему интересны мои работы, и он хоть что-то понимает в чертежах. Я подолгу рассказывал ему об архитектуре мостов, но всё, что получал в ответ: долгий задумчивый взгляд, который становился восхищённым лишь тогда, когда он смотрел на медленно строящиеся мосты. Этого было более чем достаточно.

— Это похоже на большой конструктор, — сказал Курт, щуря глаза. Солнце отражалось от синей радужки его глаз так же прекрасно, как и от поверхности воды.

Я кивнул:

— Ты только моему шефу об этом не говори.

Курт улыбнулся. Я улыбнулся ему в ответ, потому что у него была заразительная улыбка. 

— Расскажи что-нибудь, — попросил он, — расскажи о мостах. 

Я долго смотрел на возводящийся мост и это был один из тех моментов, когда мне не нужно было думать. Я просто ощущал тепло плеча Курта, ощущал на щиколотках прохладу воды, лёгкость во всём теле, и говорил:

— Более чем за семь десятилетий существования моста Золотые Ворота, — я кивнул в сторону, туда, где далеко тянулся висячий мост, соединяющий север полуострова Сан-Франциско и южную часть округа Марин, — по неофициальным данным более тысячи двухсот человек покончили с жизнью, бросившись с него в воду…

— Себа! — возмутился Курт, легко ударив меня своим плечом. — Расскажи, что ты любишь в мостах.

И я говорил о том, что вдалеке мосты кажутся хрупкими, будто карточные домики, но они куда прочнее на самом деле. Говорил о том, что несколько лет уходит на их проектировку и ещё несколько лет на строительство, но живут они гораздо дольше. Говорил, что когда ты стоишь на берегу и смотришь на мост, жизнь кажется чем-то большим. Но когда стоишь на мосту и смотришь на мир, жизнь кажется бесконечной.

Наверное, я говорил гораздо больше, чем мне казалось, потому что Сан-Франциско постепенно окутала ночь, и Золотой Мост вдали горел яркими огоньками, похожими на звёзды. Курт утыкался носом мне в плечо, и я чувствовал себя счастливым настолько, насколько это только было возможно. 

Возможно, я нашёл какую-то золотую середину. Или просто понял, что если потеряю каплю того, что имею, мне будет гораздо больнее, чем если я так и не обрету всего. Возможно, это пришло с годами. Возможно, со страницами прочтённых книг. Возможно, с пониманием, что всё приходит и уходит, и что если у тебя есть что-то, что делает тебя счастливым, нужно как можно крепче держаться за это.

Слова на коже не имели температуры, но я чувствовал, как имя Курта согревало мою грудь. Это было ещё одним контрастом в моей жизни. Контрастом с тем льдом, каким обдавала кожу надпись «Альцмейгера».

Волосы Курта пахли яблоком, и, касаясь их губами, я тихо пропел:

— Скажи что-нибудь, я перестаю бороться за тебя… 

И ещё тише:

— Я буду тем самым, если только ты захочешь этого…

Потому что я всё ещё был влюблён в Курта Хаммела. Но моя смелость, растворялась, словно улыбка Чеширского Кота, из-за этой единственный грёбанной белой надписи на груди, которая так и не исчезала.

~*~

«Человечеству должно быть стыдно, что оно пытается скрыть правду даже тогда, когда она прописными буквами рвётся наружу. Булгаков писал: «Рукописи не горят». Человеческую кожу, в отличие от идеи, можно поджарить».  
Речь Уинстона Росса на Седьмой научно-социальной конференции «Discover yourself» в Сиднее

~*~

Перед глазами плясали цветные пятна: красные, оранжевые, зелёные, сиреневые, жёлтые, розовые и синие, и каждые восемь секунд весь мир становился белым, словно он исчезал ненадолго, словно брал небольшой перерыв, а после — рождался заново.

Я вдыхал полной грудью воспоминания о Новом Орлеане, о Цинциннати, о Финиксе, Колорадо, Кливленде, Лос-Анджелесе, Риме, Венеции… И задыхался в Париже, чтобы вдыхать полной грудью воспоминания о городе любви после.

Красные пятна выглядели, как пылающий солнечный диск, — и я на секунду загорался вместе с ним и горел, горел, горел, пока солнце заходило за окном, и Париж превращался в миллион ночных огней. 

Речь Курта становилась неразборчивой, она проникала в мою кожу вместе с сиплым, жадным дыханием, пока я не мог оторвать взгляда от моего собственного имени, горевшего красным на груди Курта. Его руки скользили по моей мокрой спине, царапая ногтями, пока я толкался бёдрами вперёд в медленном, устойчивом ритме. Мышцы сводило от напряжения, и жара, и удовольствия. И я давно потерял счёт времени: когда всё началось, сколько продолжалось. Минуты, часы, дни, недели…

— Ты… — тяжело выдохнул Курт — слова словно вырвали из его груди, так хрипло они звучали, будто мы не сексом занимались, а бежали марафон. Я ощущал себя точно так же: измотано, удовлетворённо и головокружительно. — Ты, — повторил Курт, и тут же быстро добавил: — Ты всё ещё должен показать мне Эйфелеву башню.

Я наконец оторвал взгляд от груди Курта и посмотрел на его лицо. Чёрная краска почти выцвела с его скул. Его привычно бледная кожа сейчас жгла колючим румянцем, губы, жадно глотавшие воздух, были искусаны, а веки трепетали и серая тень ресниц в последних лучах заходящего солнца тянулась к почти исчезнувшим буквам на его скулах. Я снова поцеловал его, глубоко и жадно. Тишину нарушали только влажные звуки поцелуя, тяжёлое дыхание и, наверное, моё громко колотящееся сердце. На губах и языке Курта всё ещё остался вкус апельсинового соуса. Я снова закрыл глаза от удовольствия, пробегающего электричеством вдоль позвоночника.

Оранжевые пятна были похожи на апельсины, которыми жонглировали клоуны в цирке в Сан-Франциско, — они вращались, и вращались, и вращались, от чего моя голова кружилась. В каждом городе мы инсценировали знаменитые фрагменты фильмов. Не было важно, что за город, просто Курт вспоминал что-то слишком трогательное и чувственное, и мы делали это, и это было здорово. Полтора года назад на мой тридцать второй день рождения в Сан-Франциско, в парке аттракционов я предложил Курту сыграть сцену из «Пункта назначения». Он сказал, что смерть на американских горках совсем не романтично и легко ударил меня локтем в плечо. Всё закончилось поцелуями со сладкой ватой на губах, после того как Курт случайно чёртову дюжину раз сбил меня на своей машинке. Я ощущал себя семнадцатилетним, только всю драму в моей жизни заменило радиоактивное ощущение счастья.

Курт понятия не имел, как хорошо заставлял меня чувствовать. Так же как и я не знал, что творил с ним. Я потянул его руки вверх, за голову, сжимая пальцы на запястьях и ощущая его быстрый пульс под кожей. Словно его сердце рвалось из груди точно так же, как и моё. И в отличие от размеренного ритма наших тел, движущихся мучительно медленно, кажется, ритм сердец был аритмичным, сбившимся и совершенно спятившим. 

Я задыхался. И целовал его, задыхался, двигался навстречу бёдрам Курта, задыхался, целовал, задыхался, целовал, целовал, целовал, не нуждаясь в воздухе.

— Чёрт… чёрт… чёртчёртчёрт…. — мой собственный голос звучал откуда-то издалека, я только видел, как слова пробегали по кончикам моих пальцев, скользивших по груди Курта, по его рёбрам, животу, снова и снова. Губы Курта, влажные, мягкие и горячие, тут же нашли мои, остановив поток бессвязной речи. Он резко двинулся вперёд, на несколько секунд сбив идеально отлаженный ритм и заставив меня проклясть всё, что только можно. Удовольствие сладкой тяжестью ложилось на мои веки и ресницы, но неожиданно для себя, я резко распахнул глаза и наткнулся на своё имя, написанное тёплым жёлтым на предплечье Курта, и снова закрыл их.

Зелёные пятна размывались перед глазами вольными лугами Кливленда: на высоких травинках в золотых лучах солнца блестела утренняя роса. Пикник на берегу озера Эри, в окружении высотных деревьев с могучими кронами, запомнился укусами комаров и словами Курта: «Как долго тебе семнадцать?» Мы цитировали эти чёртовы «Сумерки», целовались, кусали друг друга, и всё свелось к сцене в палатке из «Горбатой горы».

На тумбе около кровати стояла ваза с васильками (любимыми цветами Курта) и карточкой «Если бы у меня был собственный мир, в нём всё было бы чепухой. Ничего не было бы тем, что есть на самом деле, потому что всё было бы тем, чем оно не является, и наоборот, оно не было бы тем, чем есть, а чем бы оно не было, оно было». Курт, наверное, думал, что на бумаге, в отличие от моей коже, наконец, появится признание в любви. И я, наверное, думал, что он огорчится, прочитав это. Но Курт улыбнулся, не губами, глазами, и сказал, что у меня уже есть такой мир. Он снова удивил меня, а я поцеловал его.

Жёлтые пятна были похожи на вкрапления золота, которые плавились в алых солнечных объятиях Цинциннати. Мы лежали на асфальте в этом городе, как в «Дневнике Памяти». Тогда Курт сказал, что он влюблён в мои глаза. А я поцеловал его. И не мог забыть того, какими волшебными были его глаза. Моё тело было наэлектризовано от желания сказать Курту, что я его люблю. Поэтому, да, мы занялись тем, что у меня выходило лучше всего. Может, он и так это понимал.

Курт попытался сказать моё имя, или что-то ещё, что было совершенно важным или совершенно неважным в тот момент, но очередной толчок сорвал с его губ стон, и он ещё крепче впился ногтями в мою задницу, притягивая ближе. Пальцы его левой руки оставляли электрические разряды на моей коже, скользя вверх по спине, плечам, шее, путаясь в волосах, оттягивая их в агонии, и он вцеплялся губами в мои губы голодным поцелуем, кусая их до онемения нервных окончаний и новых пятен перед глазами в темноте.

— Я умру, — говорил он.

Сиреневые пятна напоминали пестрящие в поле васильки — яркий-яркий букет цветов в руках Курта на фоне синих каналов Венеции; с туч срывался дождь — вода падала на ресницы, и я вдыхал полной грудью этот пьянящий запах озона, полный множества оттенков свежести. Курт пел “My Heart Will Go On”, пока старик, управляющий гондолой, с улыбкой поглядывал на нас. Мимо проплывали маленькие домики с цветными крышами, или мы проплывали мимо них, пока я был грёбанной Розой в объятиях моего единственного Джека. И мы даже нашли карету, чтобы воспроизвести ещё одну теперь более горячую сцену из «Титаника».

Внизу живота всё стягивалось в тугой узел, мышцы наливались жаром.

— Я умру… чёрт, Курт, чёрт, я умру вместе с тобой.

«Себастиан, ты сводишь меня с ума» всё ещё теплилось нежно-розовой краской на его животе после ночи в… Мадриде, кажется. Зрачки Курта были расширены, словно чёрная клякса была взрывом — эта чёрная дыра в глазах Курта затягивала меня, как самая настоящая кроличья нора в детстве. 

Поцелуи становились солёными от пота. Мой язык толкался в его рот так же медленно, грязно и мокро, как и я пропадал в Курте. Всё вокруг снова кружилось, пальцы на ногах сжимали простыни, пока Курт притягивал лодыжками мою поясницу. Я горел, сгорал, задыхался, горел, сгорал, задыхался, и снова, и снова целовал.

Розовые пятна оставались засосами на бледной коже Курта. Рядом с моим именем, на моём имени, которое было повсюду, словно тело Курта было моей личной Аллеей Звёзд, а я задыхался и не мог ответить тем же. От нехватки кислорода всё вокруг темнело, исчезало, каждую молекула тела пронзала невиданная тяжесть, которая с очередным поцелуем просыпалась утренней лёгкостью в перестроенных на новый лад атомах. Я прыгал по широким ступеням какой-то из киностудий в Лос-Анджелесе, пока рядом гремел оркестр, и я улыбался улыбающемуся Курту, крича слова песни “Can’t Take My Eyes Of You”. «Ты слишком хорош, чтобы быть правдой, — пел я, понимая, что так оно и есть всем своим существом, — не могу оторвать взгляда от тебя». 

Мои пальцы переплелись с пальцами Курта. Движения теряли какую-либо плавность и грациозность, природа брала своё, толчки становились резкими, огонь внутри — животным. Всё горело, горело, горело, пока солнце не зашло, пока дождь не стал стучать в окна.

Синие пятна становились грозовыми тучами в Париже, они несли в себе живительную влагу, спасение и невесомость. И дождь не мог смыть белую краску, которой Курт рисовал стрелки, указывая мне дорогу к нему, словно в «Амели». И я слышал эти ненавязчивые французские мелодии у себя в голове. И всю ночь мы ели пироги, пили шампанское, ели пироги друг с друга, и были счастливы.

Всё горело, горело, горело, пока я не выдохнул и упал на Курта, одолённый силой оргазма, всё моё тело дрожало, сердце Курта звучало в моих ушах слишком громко. Его сердцебиение вместе с моим хриплым именем на его губах оглушало меня. Я не мог ответить тем же, чёртово-чёртово-чёртово «Альцмейгера», спасибо. 

Первая секунда — красные пятна, вторая — оранжевые, третья — зелёные…

«Если бы у меня был собственный мир, в нём всё было бы чепухой».

Четвёртая секунда — сиреневые… 

«При раннем начале болезни до шестидесяти пяти лет основной причиной большинства случаев является наследственность».

Пятая секунда — жёлтые пятна… 

«Ничего не было бы тем, что есть на самом деле, потому что всё было бы тем, чем оно не является».

Шестая секунда — розовые пятна… 

«Недавние исследования в области генетики болезни позволили идентифицировать три гена, наличие которых означает почти сто процентный риск развития Альцгеймера».

Седьмая секунда — синие пятна.

«И наоборот, оно не было бы тем, чем есть». 

И каждые восемь секунд весь мир становился белым, словно он исчезал ненадолго, словно брал небольшой перерыв, а после — рождался заново.

Я не мог так поступить Куртом. Не мог сказать что-то большое, чем его имя. Зато вслух произносил имя ужасного монстра, дитя Доктора Франкенштейна, с шурупами в голове и пришитыми частями тела.

«А чем бы оно не было, оно было».

~*~

«— Эдмонд говорил, что ваши шпионы, сер, не только без языков, но и без кожи.  
— Ну, видимо, он не был моим шпионом, раз говорил это».  
«Гвардейцы неудачи», Артур Скотт

~*~

Убийство — тоже инстинкт, инстинкт самосохранения. Когда мы так сильно стремимся защитить себя, что (не)умышленно убиваем кого-то другого. Иногда виновного, иногда невинного.

Возможно, всё становилось слишком серьёзным, и я не знал, что мне нужно делать дальше. Имя Курта на моей коже было словно чёрной меткой на руке пирата, чем-то, чего не избежать, как смерти. С каждым шёпотом в губы Курта, с каждым шёпотом в его ладони, с каждым шёпотом в моё собственное имя на его груди, имя Курта становилось светлее и светлее. На моей золотистой коже оно выглядело поразительно белым, хоть и было светло-розовым. 

И я скрывал его, скрывал, как можно дольше. Не ходил в нашей квартире голым, как обычно, выключал свет, когда дело доходило до снятия одежды. Сперва Курт не особо обращал на это внимания. А потом он спросил:

— Ты… ты разлюбил меня? 

Его голос звучал уверенно. Возможно, было бы лучше, если бы он говорил тише, не так, будто это было правдой. Это не было правдой.

Я никогда не говорил Курту, что люблю его. На груди Курта, недалеко от родинок похожих на букву «М», прекрасным алым цветом было написано: «Я люблю тебя, Себастиан». И чего я боялся больше? Того, что эта надпись никогда так и не станет белой, как чёрное «Я уже люблю тебя, Блейн», которое маленький Курт сказал маленькому Прекрасному Принцу? Или того, что я не выдержу, сорвусь и мягко отвечу на любовь Курта своим тихим и вечно-белым «Я люблю тебя»?

Я сел на диван и сказал:

— Может, я никогда не любил тебя, Курт.

Слова чёрной краской пробежали по моим дрожащим ладоням, потому что они ничего не значили, они были ложью. Я сжал ладони в кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в злосчастные несчастные буквы.

Курт молчал.

— Может, — предположил я, — мне просто было нужно поверить, что я могу кого-нибудь полюбить. Знаешь, будто стоишь на мосту и тебе кажется, что ты паришь. Но это просто иллюзия. Может, — спросил я, чувствуя, как слова режут мою кожу, — я нуждался в такой же иллюзии?

Ладони не кровоточили. Курт молчал и смотрел на меня.

Я чувствовал, как мои щёки горят. То ли от стыда, то ли от страха, то ли от внезапной лихорадки.

— Ты ведь и сам знаешь, Курт, — я снова и снова повторял его имя, — что отношения со мной ни чем хорошим не закончатся. 

«Потому что, эй, Курт, вдруг я заболею Альцгеймером? Потому что существует такая вероятность, хоть она примерно и равна вероятности того, что мне на голову свалится кирпич. Но из-за белой краски на груди мне кажется, что именно так и будет. Ты будешь любить меня, а я даже не вспомню твоего имени и всех удивительных оттенков синего и зелёного в твоих глазах. Как насчёт этого, Курт? Поэтому, я надеюсь, что ты знаешь лучше меня: отношения со мной, Курт, ни чем хорошим не закончатся. Потому что я ни капельки этого не знаю. Всё, что связано с тобой, Курт, не может быть чем-то нехорошим». 

Кажется, я был связан с ним. Как очередная иллюзия в моей голове и «Альцмейгера» на моей коже. Как невероятное чувство полёта и мосты, дарящие его.

Курт подошёл ближе. Он сел на колени передо мной и перевернул мои ладони. Его пальцы мягко скользили по линии судьбы, по линии жизни, по линии любви. 

Солнце за окном только вставало, оно светилось в глазах Курта.

Курт попросил повторить, что я не люблю его.

— Я не люблю тебя, — неуверенно повторил я. Чёрные буквы пролетели на коже под подушечками пальцев Курта.

Он попросил повторить это ещё раз.

Мой голос звучал тише.

Ещё раз.

Ещё тише.

И ещё раз.

Я не смог повторить.

Курт попросил сказать, какого цвета у него глаза. В моём горле пересохло, а ладони вспотели, в животе всё трепетало от какого-то восхищения, от страха, от волнения и нежности.

— Синие, — совсем тихо сказал я. Если бы Курт не был так близко, он не услышал бы, наверное. Но его глаза — не синие, а с этими невероятными оттенками синего и зелёного в радужках, — смотрели на мои ладони. Я чувствовал себя маленьким ребёнком.

«Синие» появилось на коже нежной сиреневой краской, будто в палитре смешали розовый и синий. Буквы не спешили исчезнуть. Курт притянул мою ладонь и осторожно коснулся надписи губами. Теперь он смотрел на меня, а я по-прежнему не мог оторвать взгляда от него.

— Это случилось, — начал я, медленно опускаясь на колени рядом с Куртом, — когда мне было семь. У Этьена было день рождения, и мы всей семьёй поехали к бабушке Кларис. Она болела Альцгеймером. И часто всё было довольно хорошо, на сколько это только могло быть «хорошо». Но в тот день, когда я обрадовался, увидев на бабушкиной щеке «Мои мальчики», и захотел обнять её, она меня не узнала. Никого не узнала. На другой её щеке на французском было написано: «я люблю тебя, моя маленькая девочка». Мама смотрела на эти слова и плакала, и ей было так больно, Курт.

Курт снова поцеловал мои ладони, он поцеловал сухими губами запястья, на которых серой краской отпечатывалось моё прошлое.

— Я не хочу делать тебе больно.

Курт улыбнулся, пока по его щекам медленно скользили слёзы, они падали на мою кожу, и хоть краска не превращалась в кляксы от воды, мне казалось, что именно так и было. Будто моё прошлое растворялось в тепле слёз близкого мне человека.

— Я люблю тебя, Себастиан, — сказал Курт. — Люблю то, что ты считаешь, что одевать футболку поверх рубашки, удачное модное решение. Люблю то, что ты помечаешь любимые моменты в книгах и так долго ноешь, чтобы я прочёл их, пока я действительно не прочту. Люблю то, что если мне не понравится, ты будешь ныть ещё дольше, пока мы не займёмся сексом. Я люблю секс. Когда ты заставляешь меня забыть, что мы находимся в доме Блейна, и мы занимаемся сексом в его душе. Или когда мы занимаемся любовью, и ты заставляешь меня забывать своё собственное имя. Я люблю то, что ты думаешь, что танцуешь, как Рикки Мартин. И люблю то, как ты извращённо ешь бананы, пока я разговариваю по телефону с коллегами. Люблю то, что ты остаёшься со мной в постели, даже когда я болею. Люблю то, как ты грубишь нашему соседу, а на следующие выходные вместе с ним смотришь футбол. Я люблю твои глаза, люблю твою ухмылку, но ещё больше я люблю твою улыбку. И я люблю то, Себастиан, что готов ждать сколько нужно, чтобы ты сказал то, что чувствуешь на самом деле вслух.

«Ты всегда можешь взять больше, чем ничего»*.

Курт брал моё ничего и отдавал своё всё.

~*~

«Первый шаг к свободе — улыбка.  
Как подаренная, так и полученная, главное — искренняя».  
«Достопримечательности нового Нью-Йорка», Майка О’Нилл

~*~

Это ощущение было похоже на то чувство, которое я испытывал в детстве. Когда всё тело жгло, будто оно было изранено. В меня словно залили кипящее масло, и печень, лёгкие, сердце жарились в нём, и меня тошнило, и знобило, и я лишался рассудка.

Я сидел в своём Джипе на обочине нашего с Куртом дома и видел всё это собственными глазами. Солнце медленно заходило за горизонт, оно яркими бликами отбивалось от лобового стекла, из радио звучала песня Meds & Fruits, кажется. Голос солиста дрожал, когда он пел: «На пороге твоего дома мы целовались…»

Курт стоял у входной двери. Он улыбался так светло, как обычно улыбался по утрам, лениво целуя меня и обыденно жалуясь на запах изо рта. Но сейчас он целовал вовсе не меня. Его пальцы путались в чёрных кудрях Прекрасного Принца, скользили по его шее; тёмно-оливковая кожа Блейна так отвратительно правильно контрастировала с фарфоровой бледностью Курта, что мне в прямом смысле становилось плохо от этого.

Мотор Джипа тихо урчал, по тротуару на велосипеде каталась маленькая белокурая девочка, она смеялась и игралась со звонком на руле. Педали во мне крутились быстро-быстро, пока я беззвучно произносил имя Курта в унисон песне: «Кажется, милая, мы с тобой заигрались…»

Слова на лице Блейна проносились со скоростью света. Он всегда говорил так быстро. На зелёной лужайке нашего дома сидел мальчик, вода из опылителя падала на его каштановые волосы, а он пил чай и разговаривал, кажется, с воздухом. 

«Ведь вчера на пороге твоего дома, — рассказывал парень с гитарой, пока мои пальцы непроизвольно барабанили по рулю авто медленный, уверенный ритм, совсем не соответствующий биению моего сердца, — во время вспышек молний и ударов грома».

И здесь, в своей машине я совершенно отчётливо слышал, как Блейн сказал:

— Я люблю тебя, Курт.

И слова отпечатались белым на его щеке. Они так отвратительно правильно контрастировали с его оливковой кожей и чёрными кудрями, и мягкими губами Курта на его губах.

А Курт ответил:

— Я уже люблю тебя, Блейн.

И на его нежном румянце появилась такая же белая надпись.

А я хотел кричать: «Эй, Курт, кажется, я тебя тоже… это. Ты ведь знаешь, Курт. Ты должен знать».

Потому что месяц назад я разбил морду тому парню, который домогался тебя, хоть ты и говорил, что он просто был немного груб. Потому что неделю назад я выучил, как будет на китайском-испанском-русском-португальском-и-хрен-знает-на-каком-языке «минет», чтобы разнообразить нашу сексуальную жизнь и смущать тебя в ресторанах с китайской-испанской-русской-португальской-и-хрен-знает-какой-кухней. Потому что вчера ты говорил, что любишь меня, а я ощущал, будто стою на мосту и парю высоко над землёй. 

Каждое слово и каждый поступок, каждую аллегорию и каждый поцелуй можно интерпретировать сотней и сотней способов.

— Я люблю тебя, Курт.

«Я целовался с твоим братом», — пел парень. Я никогда не любил сериалы, которые смотрела бабушка Эшли. И такие сопливые песни не любил.

— Я уже люблю тебя, Блейн.

В бардачке лежала моя любимая чернильная ручка. Ею я обычно писал карточки для Курта. Я провёл ею по руке, но чернил не было, и остался только светло-розовый след от нажима пером. Я надавил немного больше, оставляя полосы холодного белого цвета. Этого по-прежнему было недостаточно. Я вжимал остриё всё больше и больше. При таком давлении пера на кожу физическая боль усиливалась, а внутри всё немного утихало, что-то притуплялось, сердце переставало биться так же быстро. 

Я ощущал себя немного мёртвым. 

Теперь на коже оставались не белесые отпечатки, а кровавые царапины. Я пытался произнести каждую букву вслух, но горло сжималось и высыхало, из моей груди вырывалось кряхтение. Ничего не выходило, кроме надписи из крови на руки, недалеко от моей татуировки.

«Я люблю тебя, Курт».

Он не слышал, признавался в любви Блейну и целовал его. Я пытался кричать, я бил кулаками о стёкла, сигналил, но весь мир будто удалил меня из памяти, стёр любое упоминание обо мне. Будто никогда вовсе не существовало Себастиана Смайта. Я был невидимым словно в моих детских кошмарах.

Моё тело горело, горело, горело. Сгорало. Перед глазами плясали цветные пятна. И когда я закрыл их, тьма стала холодно-изумрудной. Мне нужно было вырвать это чёртово «Альцмейгера» из груди. И я расцарапывал надпись. Мои ногти были короткими и слишком гладкими, было похоже, будто я скребу кожу стеклом, отшлифованным в морской воде. Что-то такое же солёное капало на разодранную плоть, и жгло так больно, что я забывался. Кажется, я плакал.

Когда я открыл глаза, Курт по-прежнему целовал Блейна. Или Блейн Курта. «Альцмейгера» превратилось в «А ь мс еоа». Под ногтями скопилась кровь и кусочки кожи. Я дышал часто, тяжело. Колокольчик белокурой девочки всё звенел и звенел, гитарист рвал струны, мальчик на лужайке говорил с воздухом и пил чай, Курт целовал Блейна или Блейн целовал Курта...

Я проснулся от прикосновений. Кожу на груди всё так же жгло, Курт смотрел на меня с опаской и волнением. Я несколько раз моргнул, мотнул головой, чтобы расслышать, что говорит Курт — в ушах шумела кровь.

Мы были в ванной комнате. Я сидел на холодном кафеле, облокотившись спиной на стекло душевой кабины. Мои руки были перепачканы кровью, но не так сильно, как в кошмаре. Я расцарапал надпись совсем немного. 

Курт упал на колени передо мной. Теперь в его руках, кажется, были бинты и большая бутылочка чего-то неприятно пахнущего. 

— Я так испугался, — выдохнул он. Кусочек мокрого бинта прошёлся по моей груди, и я тихо зашипел. Курт точно так поморщился, словно чувствовал мою боль. Конечно же, чувствовал. — Я проснулся, тебя не было рядом… в ванной горел свет. И ты был на полу, и делал… это, — он снова аккуратно провёл по ране, — и ты меня не слышал, и я так испугался. Боже, Себ, я так испугался, — повторил Курт.

Слеза сорвалась с ресниц Курта и упала на расцарапанную кожу. Я бережно провёл пальцами по мокрой щеке Курта, и он тут же прильнул к моей ладони, закрывая глаза.

— Курт, — тихо позвал я, — ты ведь знаешь, что я..?

— Пьёшь сладкий чай?

Курт поцеловал мою ладонь, улыбаясь уголками губ. Он медленно открыл глаза, скользнул взглядом по моему лицу, вниз к груди, и пальцами провёл по прекрасной белой надписи рядом с изувеченным «Альцмейгером».

«Курт».

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он. — И знаешь что, Себастиан, любовь немного похожа на мосты. Такие же, какие возводишь ты. В Сан-Франциско, Цинциннати, Париже… Издалека они кажутся хрупкими. Но если они настоящие, а не кусочки пластика детского конструктора, то выдержат всё, что потребуется. И строить их иногда тяжело, долго, но это того стоит, — он улыбнулся, немного прикусывая нижнюю губу. Я улыбнулся, потому что улыбка Курта была невероятно заразительной. И я будто слышал в его улыбке: «Ты того стоишь». Мы того стоили. — Когда стоишь на берегу и смотришь на мост, жизнь кажется чем-то большим, помнишь? — спросил он, повторяя мои собственные слова. 

Я кивнул и сказал:

— Когда стоишь на мосту и смотришь на мир, жизнь кажется бесконечной.

«Мы все здесь со сдвигом, — говорил Кот из «Алисы в Стране Чудес», — Я со сдвигом. Ты со сдвигом»*.

— Заварю нам чаю, хорошо? — спросил Курт, осторожно улыбаясь. — Три ложки сахара, сладкий.

— Может, mamada? — спросил я, усмехаясь. Курт закатил глаза, как он обычно делал, услышав моё очередное предложение отсосать, он поцеловал мои волосы и ушёл на кухню.

Мой Безумный Шляпник помогал мне справляться с моим маленьким сдвигом. 

И даже спустя столько лет я не сказал Курту, что люблю его, и столько лет погодя, видимо, не скажу.

~*~

«Раз, два, три,  
Кошмар ночной уйди,  
Четыре, пять, шесть,  
Монстров днём не счесть,  
Семь, а после восемь,  
Так же, как и звёзды…»  
Детская считалочка

~*~

«При раннем начале болезни до шестидесяти пяти лет основной причиной большинства случаев является наследственность».

«Недавние исследования в области генетики болезни позволили идентифицировать три гена, наличие которых означает почти сто процентный риск развития Альцгеймера».

И это не умирающее «Альцмейгера» у меня на груди.

А теперь забудьте всё это. Сотрите из памяти, как это происходит с больными грёбанного Альцгеймера. Потому что если что-то происходит, это происходит.

Например, когда тебе шестьдесят пять. Когда у тебя есть дом с чудесным садом, когда у тебя есть любимая тобою работа, когда у тебя есть дети, когда у твоих детей есть свои дети. Когда у тебя есть муж, в которого ты влюблён, как и год назад, пять лет, десять, как в двадцать девять, и в семнадцать.

И ты всё это теряешь.

Сначала Курт забывал что-то совсем незначимое. Он забывал положить соль в салат. Забывал купить в магазине лампочку. Забывал позвонить. Забывал, что уже отобрал моделей для новой коллекции. Забывал, куда клал ключи или мобильный. Забывал, что уже желал мне спокойной ночи.

Элли и Джеймс говорили не беспокоиться. «Это обычная забывчивость, пап».

Я снова целовал его и во второй раз желал спокойной ночи, но в груди что-то глухо ныло, будто я знал, что происходило уже тогда.

Однажды я пришёл домой, когда Курт пытался вытащить из гостиной диван, точную копию дивана из сериала «Друзья», которую я уговорил его купить совсем недавно.

— Мы ведь договаривались не покупать мебель, не обсудив это вдвоём, Себ! — вытирая лоб, устало сказал он.

— Но… на прошлой неделе… — стал защищаться я. — Ты ведь разрешил купить его, если я починю кран или хотя бы вызову сантехника.

Что я так и не сделал.

Курт закатил глаза и сложил руки на груди.

— То есть, он всю неделю был здесь, и я сам разрешил принести в дом эту рухлядь, Себастиан? — со смешком спросил он. — Ты сам в это веришь?

Я подошёл к нему и потянул край рубашки вверх. На животе Курта всё ещё виднелась надпись жёлтого цвета: «Всё-таки это хороший диван, Себ». В тот день мы пересматривали «Амели», Курт вспоминал наши поездки в Париж, а я хвалился удачной покупкой. Это было замечательно.

— Курт… — осторожно сказал я, проводя пальцами по словам. Курт резко отдёрнул мою руку и стремительно понёсся в мастерскую, бросив мне, что он просто забыл.

Я пошёл за ним и долго стучал в двери, пока за стеной шумела швейная машинка. Почему-то я вспомнил, как вечно пиликающий тетрис Этьена полетел в стену и замолчал навсегда.

Мастерская стала пристанищем Курта. Он часто прятался там, сам не знал от чего. Я сидел под дверью и ждал его. Всегда ждал.

Теперь он не только забывал добавлять соль в салат, но и забывал есть тот самый салат.

«Я не голоден» проносилось злым коричневым цветом по его щеке.

«Как я здесь… оказался?» потерянным малахитом пробегало по его шее.

«Оставьте меня в покое!» испуганной серой краской отпечатывалось на его дрожащих руках.

Всё становилось хуже. Приступы паники, истерики, и ужаснее всего: полное безразличие. 

Курт засыпал в винном погребе, и я всё равно желал ему спокойной ночи, пытаясь дотащить его наверх в нашу спальню. Курт забывал, как правильно укладывать волосы и бесился из-за этого, я помогал ему, делая ирокез из его волос и заставляя его смеяться.

«При раннем начале болезни до шестидесяти пяти лет основной причиной большинства случаев является наследственность».

Курт терял свою грациозность, свойственную ему даже в таком возрасте, и начинал шаркать, а я по-прежнему гордо шёл с ним, переплетая наши пальцы. Он будил меня ночью на работу, я собирался, ел приготовленный им завтрак и ждал, пока он уснёт, чтобы раздеться, лечь рядом с ним и в который раз пожелать приятных снов.

«Недавние исследования в области генетики болезни позволили идентифицировать три гена, наличие которых означает почти сто процентный риск развития Альцгеймера».

Курт забыл о нашей двадцать девятой годовщине, о которой я вспомнил только потому, что он забыл, и мы всю ночь ели пироги и пили вино, пока в комнате играли французские мелодии. Курт совсем немного чувствовал себя виноватым. Я старался забыть о своём чувстве страха.

И это не умирающее «Альцмейгера» у меня на груди. Чудовище из детства.

Курт отчуждался от нас. Он отказывался говорить со мной, с кем угодно, я приносил в его мастерскую чай и круассаны, и уходил обратно под несчастный взгляд таких же прекрасных, но не улыбающихся синих глаз. 

А теперь забудьте всё это. Сотрите из памяти, как это происходит с больными грёбанного Альцгеймера. 

Бабушка Эшли прожила восемь лет после постановки диагноза.

«Сначала казнь! Потом приговор!»* — кричала Королева Червей. Потому что если что-то происходит, это происходит.

~*~

«Я могу сказать «небо». И вы подумаете о тьме и звёздах. Они подумают о пушистых белых облаках, похожих на корабли. Кто-то подумает о рае. Мой друг Грег подумает о самолётах и автокатастрофах.  
А я вспомню о уроках рисования, на которых мы рисовали небо, и на которых я впервые поцеловалась».  
«О звездопадах и оттенках белого», Анита Кроуфорд

~*~

Я любил понедельники. Иногда в понедельники светило солнце, я шёл к Курту с букетом васильков и какой-нибудь глупой карточкой, в которой писал что-то из понравившейся мне книги.

«Если бы у меня был собственный мир, в нём всё было бы чепухой. Ничего не было бы тем, что есть на самом деле, потому что всё было бы тем, чем оно не является, и наоборот, оно не было бы тем, чем есть, а чем бы оно не было, оно было».

Курт читал, его глаза светились и он улыбался:

— Мы были в Париже, когда ты подарил мне такую же карточку.

Я улыбался ему, потому что улыбка Курта была невероятно заразительной, и предлагал прогуляться в саду. Возле больницы был отличный сад.

— Ты тогда потерялся, — смеялся Курт. — Помнишь, кто-то ещё нарисовал такие же стрелочки и ты направился в гей-бар?

— Ты всё ещё веришь, что я случайно попал туда, Курт? Ты плохо меня знаешь!

Курт закатывал глаза и крепче сжимал мои пальцы.

— Себастиан Смайт, ты можешь как хочешь обманывать меня, но я-то знаю о твоей ужасной неспособности ориентироваться в пространстве.

Я старался не думать о том, что именно Курт часто был дезориентирован.

Солнце светило ярко, улыбка Курта загоралась во мне нежным пламенем, и перед тем, как я уходил, Курт говорил, что любит меня. Он прислонял мои ладони к его груди, я слушал биение его сердца и прекрасно знал, что белая надпись «Я люблю тебя, Себастиан» заставляла его сердце биться так быстро.

Я любил понедельники. Иногда в понедельники шёл дождь, я шёл к Курту с букетом васильков и какой-нибудь глупой карточкой, в которой писал что-то из понравившейся мне книги.

Кайла предупреждала меня, что сегодня у Курта «неспокойный день». Тогда я мягко стучал костяшками пальцев в двери и заглядывал в палату Курта. Он сидел ко мне спиной и смотрел в окно.

— Можно? — осторожно спрашивал я. Даже отсюда я видел, как плечи Курта напрягались. Но я ждал, как ждал у дверей мастерской, как Курт ждал всю жизнь, пока я впущу его, пока он впустит меня. 

Курт медленно поворачивался ко мне и изучал пронзительным взглядом с ног до головы, пока медленно не кивал и снова отворачивался.

Я оставлял цветы на дальней тумбочке, чтобы они особо не попадались на глаза Курту. Там же стояло несколько рамок с фотографиями. Родителей Курта, его друзей, наших детей, моя фотография. Здесь же были и фотографии спроектированных мною мостов в Цинциннати, Финиксе, Сан-Франциско…

На полу были разбросаны листки с недорисованными либо перечёрканными эскизами.

Я поднимал один из них. Это было тёмно-синее платье с грубыми карманами и резкими чертами, или нежно-оранжевая блузка со странными пуговицами, похожими на жуков скарабеев, или пиджак с погонами из циферблатов, или ещё что-то.

— Ты был пьян, когда рисовал это? — спрашивал я.

Курт вставал с кровати, подходил ко мне и вырывал рисунок из рук.

— Ты был пьян, когда надевал это? — спрашивал он, снова оглядывая меня сверху вниз.

А я улыбался, не мог улыбаться. И Курт улыбался мне, сам не зная почему.

— Мой муж говорит мне тоже самое, — отвечал я. — У вас обоих ужасное чувство стиля.

— Превосходное!

— Ага, как же.

Курт закатывал глаза и начинал собирать рисунки, пока я без стеснения плюхался на его кровать, заставляя его возмущаться. Курт всегда выглядел чертовски горячо, ругаясь со мной по таким пустякам.

— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты наглый? — спрашивал он.

— Ага, — отвечал я, — множество-множество раз.

Курт подходил ко мне ближе и протягивал руку:

— Курт Хаммел.

А я отвечал:

— Себастиан Смайт, — мягко пожимая его руку. 

Курт спрашивал, может выпьем чаю. Я медленно прокручивал кольцо на безымянном пальце, смотрел на то место на его груди, где белым горело «Я люблю тебя, Себастиан», думал о его имени на моей груди рядом с таким же вечно-белым «Альцмейгера» и кивал.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я…?

— Любишь сладкий? — спрашивал он. Я в удивлении изгибал бровь, пока моё сердце лихорадочно колотилось в груди от надежды. — Это видно по-твоему животику, Себастиан Смайт, и хитрой сурикатьей мордочке, — улыбался Курт и тихо добавлял: — Я знаю.

~*~

«Я попрошу вас: взлетите! И вы построите ракету. Они сядут на самолёт. Кто-то прыгнет с небоскрёба, словно Икар со скалы, и разобьётся. Мой друг Грег станет террористом и взорвёт самолёт к чертям.  
А я поцелую того парня, с которым целовалась на уроках рисования, и с которым сейчас учу рисовать наших внуков».  
«О звездопадах и оттенках белого», Анита Кроуфорд

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Сноски:  
> * - цитаты из "Алисы в Стране Чудес";  
> ** - очень вольный перевод песни A Great Big World "Say Something";  
> хочу обратить внимание, что остальные якобы "цитаты" из работы - плод фантазии автора.


End file.
